Life as a song
by BurstingFlower
Summary: sonny does NOT like chad. sonny will NOT like chad. ever. but what happens when chad is the only one there for her when things go wrong? when chad misuderstands sonny, things take a turn for the worst but can she ever forgive him? does she even want to?
1. That's just the way it goes

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned SWAC would i be writing on here? no. i wouldnt. i would be out with sterling knight and demi lovato. and admiring my coolness.**

**hi so yeah this is my first ever fanfic (round of applause) and hopefully it will be really AMAZING because i love SWAC and have read like a load of these. i will try to get the next chapter out ASAP because i know how annoying it is when you are reading a story and you have to wait for like months until the next chapter is published. One little favour? can you please comment it because i dont know people are reading if you aren't commenting and whats the point in writing if no one but yourself is reading? ok so if you have any ideas or suggestions or CONSTRUCTIVE critism then just tell me because i have the basic outline of the plot but if its confusing or boring or whatever i need to know :D also if you review something great no matter what it is i MIGHT mention you in my next chapter ... or maybe even you could be a _character_ in it. :O. wow. i know. big honour. oh and this story will have lots of channy. and will be long. promise. yay! :D so this is the first chapter and its just an introduction really but like i said i will get the rest out ASAP. oh and by the way sorry about the long note at the beginning but yeah i had to explain a few things. i wont keep you in suspense any longer. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
xxx**

**Honesty Time**

**SPOV**

I don't care what anybody says. I DON'T fancy him. It's true. Honest. I think he is the most insensitive, cocky, ignorant mayor of jerkislyvakia I have met. In the world. And I doubt anyone could translate that to 'like' anywhere.

Ok then… I may as well be truly honest with you, I mean it's not like you'll tell anyone will you? To be truthful, I don't even know him that well. I mean I know I talk to him the most out of all of the 'So Random!' cast and I could tell you how much he hates our cast or how nice he can be sometimes… but I couldn't tell you if he has any brothers or sisters or what his favourite food is. I only go along with the 'chip drama pants' thing. I mean I tried to end the feud and everything but look where that ended! But still… I don't fancy him.

I mean I can see what everyone is talking about. He's so good looking it's unbelievable and you can sometimes just get lost in those sparkly blue eyes of his. Still it's not just about looks is it? Although his personality isn't THAT bad. I mean once you get over how arrogant he is, he can be quite shy and sweet sometimes. But it's hard to get over his ego…it's just so big. He's a lovely guy and I reckon there's a good reason why he always puts his guard up after I've tried so hard to break it down but it's so annoying and he knows exactly how to push my buttons. Can you imagine me going out with him anyway?! I'd probably turn depressed after all the insults he would throw at me! I need to have to know a guy first before I start to like a guy anyway. And I don't know Chad Dylan Cooper.

The most annoying thing is that the media and especially tween weekly are constantly telling the world that we ARE dating. I mean that's complete rubbish. I haven't even held his hand let alone kiss him! I wouldn't want to! Not that he would tell you that… his head is so big he would probably tell you that every girl wants him… I know people. However I can imagine that the media are beginning to annoy him keep asking about me… I'm not his favourite person in the world and I'm sure being asked if he is going out with me constantly is ruining his rep and his patience. Also probably his ability to get dates… I don't think he's ever actually had a girlfriend though… sure he's posed with pretty girls for magazines and danced with them at parties but from what I've saw, he's never settled down. He would probably say that it was unfair- giving a girl the whole of him. He'd probably claim that there is enough of him to go around and other girls would get jealous if he had a girlfriend and so he doesn't have one for the good of the people. Like I said, he has a massive ego and I know people. I reckon he does want a girlfriend though, either the girl he fancies isn't available or doesn't like him back or he doesn't like anyone at the moment. From what I can tell I'm the girl he talks to most… weird.

Anyway I can prove that I don't fancy him. I Sonny Munroe have a boyfriend. His name is Jason and I love him to bits. The only problem is he lives in Wisconsin. We started going out almost two years ago and he is amazing but… things have been a little off lately. I can't go over to Wisconsin as much as I'd like because of 'So Random!' and so I can't see him as often as I liked. Don't get me wrong we talk on the phone every night but the conversations have been awkward recently. I only make it home once a month and only for about a weekend to see the family but by the time I get there I'm too tired and moody to do anything but sleep because if the work and so I can be a bit off with Jason. I'm sure it will be al-

"SONNY!" my cast mates shouted at me "What?" I questioned.

"You were daydreaming of Chad again" tawni informed me. I could feel my voice getting higher as began to defend myself- gosh I hate how that happens… people always accuse me of lying and I'm not!… ok maybe I am but I'm not daydreaming of Chad in a romantic way like what they think so technically I'm not lying. I tried to deepen my voice. "I WASN'T daydreaming of-"

"Of course you were sonny… you can't hide things from us…"

I had a silent chuckle at that. None of my cast mates knew about Jason… in fact no one in Hollywood did other than my mom of course. Jason would hate the limelight and the media would have a field trip if they found out that innocent little sonny Munroe had a steady boyfriend. Everyone back in Wisconsin knew but I knew for a fact that they wouldn't tell the media they we-

"SONNY!"

"Will you stop screaming my name?! I'm listening…"

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just say?" Nico asked me.

"ummm…" luckily my phone began to moo at that moment "gotta go answer this bye!"

"Hello Sonny Munroe's phone"

"Hiya Sonny just making sure your thinking about me" I could almost hear his grin down the phone.

"Ugh Chad leave me alone I was just in the same room as you couldn't you have just asked me?!" I questioned annoyed

"Well yeah but I knew you were thinking about me then…"

"What?" I asked nervously "course I wasn't I would NEVER think about you willingly- it's just you forcing yourself on to me like a bad taste."

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"GOOD"

"GOOD!"

"I bet your thinking about me now though…" and he hung up the phone. HE HUNG UP ON ME! Gosh sometimes that boy got me so angry!…

* * *

**CPOV**

I had that feeling. You know when it feels like someone is staring at you. I mean usually I learnt to block it out- everyone usually stares at me- who wouldn't? I AM the Chad Dylan Cooper. But this was different, like someone important was staring at me. I took a sneaky glance around to check out who was admiring my chadness. My eyes suddenly connected with a pair of chocolate browns and I quickly but casually span back around to my cast, a light shade of red flushing my cheeks. Sonny. Ugh. Random. Usually I wouldn't bother with the randoms. At all. But sonny was different. She's just so fun to annoy and when I'm around her I don't have to be CDC greatest actor of our generation and teen heartthrob, I could just be me. Chad. I don't know what was so different about her- I couldn't stand her most of the time but other times, she just easily broke through my barriers that I'd carefully built and just inject sonshine there an- wow. What am I saying?! Ok then all this hanging around with 'Funny' people was doing me no good whatsoever. I'm just gonna stop thinking about her now. Easy. I stared at the person who was talking (Taylor maybe?) and tried to look interested.

"SONNY?!" oh now what?! How is that gonna stop me from thinking about her? I once again took a look at her. She was still staring at me but it didn't seem as though she was staring at ME. Usually I would go tease her about how she was finally giving in to her feelings towards me like the rest of the world but something stopped me. Although she was obviously daydreaming, she was wearing a small smile and had a light flush across her cheeks- not too different from the one that had just left mine. She looked _happy_. Such a simple but powerful emotion. I hadn't seen her amazing smile light up my world in a while- it had been replaced by a frown. Not very sonny of her. Even when I had tried to cheer her up she barely managed a smile. Even when I gave up and tried to annoy her she wasn't her usual self. She would just frown and tell me to stop being childish. CHILDISH! I wasn't childish. I was very mature if you must know. I'd wanted to ask her what was the matter but why would she tell me? It's not like I was the person she went to for advice. I didn't know who she went to for advice but it certainly wasn't me. I was her… well I didn't know what I was really. I could hardly be called her friend. I was just… Chad. Just Chad. I would annoy her some other time. I noticed her walk away from her friends and as she passed me, I saw a slightly confused frown cloud her features- probably wondering why I was just staring at the table in deep thought instead of ordering my followers about. Can't let her think I'm losing my touch now can I? Ok. Now I can annoy her. I excused myself from the table and went to hide around the corner. If my cast knew just how many times I phoned Sonny Munroe they would try to get me kicked off the show- even if it was just to annoy her. I clicked 3 on my phone and waited.

"Hello Sonny Munroe's phone" a pleasant voice answered. She probably hadn't checked her caller ID.

"Hiya Sonny just making sure you're thinking about me" I could almost hear her rolling her eyes and I automatically grinned. Isn't it funny how sonny always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside… wonder why that is?

"Ugh Chad leave me alone I was just in the same room as you couldn't you have just asked me?!" she asked annoyed.

"Well yeah but I knew you were thinking about me then…" I replied.

"What?" she asked nervously. Sonny was a good actress and I could tell she was trying to hide her nerves but I was an actor to. Plus I know people- especially sonny. But that made me wonder. Had she been thinking about me? I mean why else would she be nervous? "Course I wasn't I would NEVER think about you willingly- it's just you forcing yourself on to me like a bad taste." I smiled again. Everything was back to normal.

"Fine" I replied.

"Fine!"

"GOOD"

"GOOD!"

"I bet your thinking about me now though…" I slipped in and hung up. When I returned back to my table I was grinning from ear to ear. That conversation had made my day. Then I remembered… ugh I had to stay late tonight to have a meeting with the producers of Mackenzie falls. My smile faltered. I guess it wasn't going to be a great day after all. Unless I caught up with Sonny later…

**xoxo xoxo (L) (L) :)**


	2. what do i do now? without you

Chapter 2

**Ok then people. i am MAJORLY sorry. i have been sssssosoooooo busy with exams and just... life and so i havent posted anything in a while. and i know this isnt very long. as i said my apologies but hey theres some nice chad! lol anyway to say sorry im not going to prattle on but just saying thanks to all the reviews :D you made me smile! and if you like it comment and favourite it!**

CPOV

It turned out I didn't catch up with sonny that night. Or the next day. Or for the next week in fact. Truth was I missed her. I know, I know- big shock Chad Dylan Cooper cares about someone other than himself but… I couldn't help it. I suppose I had seen her around the studios but like I said there was something wrong with her at the moment. We hadn't talked properly in months and I just couldn't stand it we always used to have so much fun.

Ok then maybe not that much but we had good times. We were mates me and sonny. But now look- going a week without talking! Ugh just listen to me I sound like some jealous ex-boyfriend! Me! Anyway I was NOT turning into that type of person. I just missed her. Ok now im sounding like I have no friends. That's not true. Chad Dylan Cooper had _plenty_ of friends- who wouldn't want to be my friend? I had… my cast and… sonny… and ok then maybe I didn't have that many _close_ friends but that was only because I truly didn't know many people at all. And… ok then I truly wouldn't be telling you this if I thought you were going to tell anyone else but I honestly am afraid of people.

I mean when you're a celebrity, everyone wants to be your 'friend' and they act like they are really just there because they like you. But then you find out that they only pretended to like you for all the fame or the dates or the presents and it just… it just feels like crap. That's why I don't have many friends. With my cast, well they aren't going to use me- I scare them too much and with sonny… it's just different. She's so kind and innocent, I doubt the fact that she could dish gossip on me to the media never even crossed her mind. I suppose that's good though seeing as she is probably one of the only people who actually knows the real me. Even though she probably doesn't even know she knows _me_. And I hadn't seen her in a week! I had been a total selfish jerk all week with no one to tell me to get a grip.

I never used to be like this you know. When I first started in the business I was nice. And a fresh face. And **Nice**. But then, I got together with this girl. And got loads of friends. I thought I was popular and that everyone liked me but then my friends abounded me once I got kicked of the show I was on. That night I went to my girlfriends house. I was only 13 and it was my first girlfriend so I didn't really know what to do in these situations but I sat there and cried. I cried my eyes out and poured my heart out to her- all of my insecurities and feelings of hurt and abandonment- not just about my 'friends' but my family too. I know right, you're probably thinking yeah right but it's true. I trusted and put all my faith into that girl. And it wasn't like she was horrible. She was the opposite. She encouraged me and told me I didn't need them. She was the only person I had told about an upcoming audition I had for a new drama- which turned out to be Mackenzie Falls as it happened- and she said a way to beat them was to do amazing at the audition.

So I did. I wowed the directors and got the lead role. I was ecstatic. That was until my first review came out. I was a nervous wreck waiting for that until they said that I was the worst thing to hit the screens since… well since nothing. I was the worst. They questioned why a 'good guy' was playing a king of drama. And I was devastated. Distraught. I once again turned to my girlfriend but this time she turned her back on me. That was too much. My friends leaving was bad but her leaving was… the ultimate hurt. I couldn't function for weeks. My acting got worse because I just couldn't find the will any more. My girlfriend had dumped me because she only wanted the fame- not a failure, a loser. Then something just clicked. Ironically it was her words that I didn't need them that made me change. I decided I _didn't_ need them. So I carried on. I became the amazing actor that I am today but I stopped feeling. I built up all my barriers so I wouldn't need anybody else. But that meant everyone shut down for me. Hey, at least I didn't get hurt right?

And you know what? My girlfriend came back to me. She had the nerve to come back to me when I had became more famous. She begged me to come back to her. And I nearly did. I was angry, then disappointed, then upset and then I actually cried. Again. But I turned her down. It almost killed me to. But I did. I loved her but she only wanted the fame- not me.

I tried to tell myself that it was the right thing to do but I had doubts- I still do. I even carry a picture of her around in my wallet. Not that I let anyone see. But it's there. I became the king of drama and the bad boy the press wanted me to become but now no one trusts me to be more than a date.

I'd love a real relationship there's just no one who will even get close to me. that's where it comes back to sonny. I mean I don't fancy her but I miss her when she's not there and she's the only one who doesn't judge me. Saying that she doesn't know about Sammy. That was her name. Sammy. I haven't told anyone about her. I just lock it inside me so it cant get out. Ever since then though I haven't had a girlfriend. don't tell anyone though… ok? I mean its pretty sad right not having a girlfriend in four years- especially when I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I just… I just really needed to see Sonny.

**aaaaawwwww...**


	3. I'm a bloody big mess inside

**DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately, i dont own SWAC, Sonny or Chad. Otherwise Chad would be mine... or at the VERY least Sonny's...**

**EVERYBODY SAY HEY! HO!**

**Hey people of earth and other planets, so i have some important things i need to say to you all so get ready for a biggish note... and PLEASE read it. It's kinda important.**

*** So, first important thing, hopefully, you've all noticed the name of this story (Life as a Song) and basically the thinking behind that (yes there is a reason... and to be honest i feel quite clever for thinking it up :D) is that every chapter is named after a line out of a song. Basically i'll give you a clue at the beginning of each chapter which song/artist its from and the person/alien/channylover who gives me the artist and song title for each chapter once the story's finished will have the WHOLE story dedicated to them. and they'll be like master of the story. and as a prize they'll get me as a beta if they want me :D or i'll write up one of their story ideas for them if they want. or whatever. :D So get ready for chapter one two and three clue seeing as i was a bit late explaining things XD CHAPTER ONE TITLE- THAT'S JUST THE WAY IT GOES CLUE- okay im just gonna give you the artist because it was the first chapter HANNAH MONTANA. CHAPTER TWO TITLE- WHAT DO I DO NOW? WITHOUT YOU CLUE- CHAD'S WORST ENEMY SINGS IT IN NUMBER 3 CHAPTER THREE TITLE- I'M A BLOODY BIG MESS INSIDE CLUE- kinda obvious NUMBER TWO IN THE CHARTS CURENTLY**

*** Second important thing- im now an available beta! check out my beta profile and**** if you want me just message me :D im quite good if i do say so myself ;D**

*** Third important thing- I NEED A BETA MYSELF i kinda beta my own work but im biased so i need help :D if you read my work you can kinda tell im ok and theres not much that needs doing but yeah just to check over. Preferably, if you've read my story and like it :D oh and if you've written SWAC stories yourself. thanks... oh if your interested just review or message me and i will decide who i will have. btw im nice to work with :D**

*** Fourth important thing- people. i've had loads of hits and hardly any reviews so i dont know what people are thinking about my stories.... PLEASE review. it takes like a few seconds honestly. i make an effort to review ALL of the stories i read because i really like having reviews myself so yeah please do the same :D pretty please? with a cherry on top?**

*** Fifth important thing- REVIEWERS WHO HAVE ACTUALLY REVIEWED 3 **

**----- __- thanks :D and i do try my hardest to update quickly :D _kayalex_- thanks and yes it is my first XD dont worry i will continue ;) im thinking it will be quite long yay! :D _edgeygavin_- thanks and sorry i didnt update like the next day but i try my hardest, and if i get a beta then i'll be even faster ;) thanks again :D _hayella_- thanks and i explained the title idea above :D**

*** Sixth important thing- I have exams :( so i'll be kinda slow on the updating front for like a month, will still update though!!!!!!!!!!!**

*** Seventh important thing- thanks for reading my ramblings and i'll let you get to the chapter now :D im not too sure about but there is LOTS of channy 3 oh and it's extra long just for you and to make up for my extra long authors note. THANKS AGAIN. enjoy...**

CPOV

I was in a bad mood. I had the producers on my back about the show and how it isn't 'fresh' enough. I mean what does that even mean?! OFCOURSE its fresh... it's got me in it hasn't it?! Plus my mom had gone and decided to marry that loser who's always wearing those revolting brown pinstriped trousers (I mean seriously does he never wash those things?). The media had been pestering me lately about why I was photographed the other week with a hot girl who I said I had hated the week before, my cast had been messing up loads in rehearsals today and on top of all that my brother ate the last slice of bread this morning (in toast form) so I couldn't even have a sammich! If you ever learn one thing about me it should be that a hungry chad is not a happy chad. Oh and that I'm awesome. As you can tell it hasn't been the best of weeks and des-

'Wow! Hey! Watch it!' I screamed at whoever it was that had collided with me at full force.

'Sorry! Sorr- actually im not. Get a grip. You're not in charge of these studios even if you are _Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation!_' Sonny snarled mimicking me.

'Nice of you to finally admit it Munroe... sorry about walking into you like that...' I apologised weakly.

SPOV

I hadn't seen Chad in forever and was completely surprised to bump into him. He looked _terrible_... ok then that's a lie, kind if impossible, but you know what I mean he looked a lot worse than usual. A wave of guilt passed through me as I thought through what I had just said and a small smile struggled to find its way to Chad's mouth.

'Hey... look im sorry I didn't mean to be horrible...so... what have you been up to recently? You haven't been annoying me for a while'

My pitiful attempt at humour failed as I saw the look in Chad's eyes. He was in a bad mood. I could tell. But there was more to it than that... chad was hurting... and it was my job to figure out what was the matter.

'Sorry I've just... had other stuff on my mind...'

CPOV

Yeah other stuff on my mind... like not being able to sleep for the past couple of days because of the fact that Sammy had emailed me Monday night telling me how much she missed me and... Well you can probably figure out the rest but I've been trying to work out what to do.

'Chad... you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you right? Ok now im beginning to sound like a teacher or something but I mean I know I'm probably one of the last people you'd want to talk to and I might not be able to help but im a pretty good listener and you never know it might help' Sonny offered.

I did know but Sonny wouldn't understand. I mean Sonny was a girl and so would probably take Sammy's side. And on top of that Sonny has probably never had a boyfriend before knowing how innocent she is and even if she has, she's probably never been rejected or used, not how nice she is... I nodded my head showing that I understood but didn't really feel like it. Sonny sighed and began to turn away.

Then it dawned on me... I wasn't going to be telling my cast about anything that was upsetting me and other than them... Sonny was the only one left. Plus I could **trust** Sonny. She wouldn't laugh at me. And she cared about me... I mean she worried about me and noticed that we hadn't spoken in a while. Sonny had started to turn away and walk off- her walk not as happy as usual.

'Sonny?' I called out hopefully

'Yeah?'

'You got time for a froyo? Have a chat and stuff seeing as we haven't seen each other in AGES... I've kinda got some stuff on my mind that I need to offload plus im absolutely starving'

I tried to make my voice sound happy and normal rather than eager but the desperation was leaking through. Sonny's weak attempt at a smile blossomed in to a full blown grin and I couldn't help but smile back. She nodded enthusiastically.

'Course I have Chad, can't wait' she replied nodding her head eagerly.

We both headed off in the direction of the canteen while Sonny was chatting animatedly about a new sketch they had just rehearsed and I listened to her while pulling faces at the 'dreaded comedy' and secretly laughing inside. It didn't bother her that I didn't laugh at any of the ideas, she was kind of used to it... and anyway I think she knew that I secretly found the sketches hilarious- she knew people and she knew me.

I marvelled at the fact that Sonny could make me feel so at ease with myself and unworried about my life. Already I was feeling lighter as I listened to her babble away. Also she knew me so well... how was it that my cast who had known me for 4 years didn't even know what type of music I listened to when sonny who I had known for 7 months knew what I was thinking just from looking into my eyes. She was just different I suppose. Fun to be around and fun to annoy.

I smiled to myself thinking of all the great times we had together. Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some of Sonny's cast mates giving us funny looks. I glanced around and it seemed like everyone was looking at us like we were a new species. I realised this was the first time me and Sonny had actually walked around the studios in public not arguing, being ourselves and just talking freely... I looked, panicked, at Sonny seeing if she had noticed but of course she had. She was way more observant than me (don't tell her I said she was better than me though- she would never let me live it down...) and she had a small smile playing around her lips. It looked like she didn't mind everyone looking at us like that if it meant she was with me... well neither did I in fact. It looks like it is something the rest of Condor Studios will just have to get used to. Hopefully.

SPOV

Me and Chad ended up in his dressing room. No, not in that way. I know what you were thinking and we were just chatting and besides I like him as a **friend**. Nothing more. His room was absolutely HUGE with an ensuite bathroom, baby blue walls, huge mirrors all around and a lavish couch in the centre of the room. I knew Chad found it strange being stared at for sitting with me so we had decided to bring our froyo's back here and have some privacy.

'What's with all the blue?' I asked him cautiously- I still didn't know if he'd gone back to his old self yet.

'Do you really have to ask Sonny?' he replied sarcastically- _great. _He was back to his old self. He even had that smirk plastered on his face while he watched my reaction. Ah well- at least I knew I could tease him now.

'Umm yeah that's why I asked what's with all the blue?'

'It's to accentuate my awesome eyes obviously- oh and because if you're in CDC's dressing room, you're basically in heaven' he answered with a cheeky wink.

'_Oohhh I feel so privileged _' I bit back sarcastically

'And rightly so Munroe- not many girls get the chance of checking out Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room so take the opportunity while it's being offered' Chad told me obviously missing my sarcasm

I scowled at him and then had an idea 'Are you **sure** the blue accentuates _your_ eyes Chad?' I asked while Chad gave me a confused look 'I mean it's reminding me of someone's eyes but... there're not yours...' once again Chad gave me a confused look... hmmm maybe I was going to have to give him an even bigger hint.

'You see Chad when I look at these walls they remind me of a certain **Zac Efron's** eyes...' I told him putting on a distracted face.

'WHAT?!'

'Oh yeah, his eyes are just ssssooooo dreamy- now it would be heaven to stare into them!' I sighed keeping a straight face

'SONNY! Your meant to be my friend! And my eyes are so much dreamier than his! And sparkly! You said so yourself...' Chad reminded me singing the last bit pleased that he had- in his mind won the argument.

'What...?' Oh no- why did my voice have to go high when I lied?! 'I don't remember saying that... and... I would've never said that anyway because only one of them sparkles!' I told him triumphantly- take that Cooper!

'So you admit it then?'

'Hmmm?' I answered not really listening to him, just enjoying the fact that I, yes I, Sonny Munroe had, once again, beat Chad in an argument.

'You admit that my eyes are sparkly?' Chad said grinning

'What!' I answered froze like a rabbit caught in headlights 'NNNNOOOO! I didn't say that'

'Well I think you should have Munroe' he answered slowly walking towards me

'A-and why's that Cooper?' I asked casually walking away from him in case he was planning on getting any closer

'Because you're going to regret it...' he replied smoothly.

CPOV

I don't know what had come over her. I mean Sonny- SONNY had said that **my** dressing room walls reminded her of a certain ugly singing basketball player's eyes! I mean I had banned everyone at the falls from even _thinking_ about him and here was Sonny speaking his name and fantasising about him in MY sacred place. I had a good mind to put her picture on the banned wall, but this was Sonny so instead I had decided to punish her by getting her to admit I was better than that... dweeb. What better way than tickling it out of her- aren't funny people always ticklish?

I stalked slowly towards her giving her one last chance to save herself but, predictably, she denied it all. I leapt on her and immediately started tickling her waist. The room was suddenly filled with her laughter and squeals for me to leave her alone but no way was she getting off that easily. I smirked down at her (Ok Sonny had ended up lying down on the couch while I was straddling her- I wasn't going to tackle her to floor was I?! Give me some credit, I can be a gentleman sometimes and how else could I have kept her still other than sitting on her?)

'Sonny, your gonna have to admit that I have sparkly eyes' I told her as my fingers scrabbled against her skin laughing along with her- I couldn't help it, Sonny's laugh made me laugh automatically.

'Never!' she protested breathlessly and defiantly, determined not to give in.

'Sonny, Sonny, Sonny.' I murmured, shaking my head side to side. 'When are you going to learn? I **always **get what I want and I can sit here doing this all day...'

'N-No' Sonny exclaimed, still thrashing around under me and giggling her heart out.

'Sonny.' I warned her, my hands still spasmodically moving around her body causing her to start to turn a rather interesting shade of red from laughing so much.

'O-ok...OK! Fine!' she held her hand's up in surrender. I raised my hands to show I was still listening but willing to continue if she were to worm her way out. She seemed to realise the position we were in, blushed an even deeper shade of red and slightly shifted away from me. Disappointed for some reason I chose not acknowledge this and instead, raised my eyebrows at her so she knew I was waiting.

She gestured to wait because she couldn't breathe and I simply watched her. Her chest was rising and falling massively and quickly- I was worried at first in case she needed a doctor I mean, what if she had asthma or something?! Then she shut her eyes and her breathing seemed to slow. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again and wore a sheepish expression. I sat back and smirked happy that she was alright and was under my control.

'Come on then. I'm waiting...' I teased her.

'You have sparkly eyes. That are way better than Zac Efron's.' Sonny submitted with an eye roll and a small smile. I grinned at her, elated that she had actually listened to me and had thought to add the last bit on as well. I could accept Sonny saying _his_ name if it meant she was saying I was better than him.

'And you have pretty hair' I added impulsively. Oh no. What did I go and say that for?! A look of surprise passed over her face and then it relaxed into a satisfied smile.

'Prettier than yours?'

'Don't push it Sonny' I said with a smirk. She gave me a look that was a mixture of shock and hurt but I could see the grin trying to break through. She hit me on my shoulder lightly and playfully. I held my arm and winced theatrically feigning hurt. Sonny burst out laughing once again and I joined in partly laughing at myself, laughing with Sonny and partly laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

'It's been nice today- hanging out I mean' I commented.

'Yeah it has' Sonny said with a smile, then she pulled a face. 'Except for everyone staring at us like we were doing something illegal' Sonny said this convincingly but I could tell she only said it for my sake, trying to work out how I felt about it.

'Na, it was still good and anyway, everyone will just have to get used to it won't they?' Sonny grinned her biggest grin of the whole day then, happy that she knew I could deal with it.

Me and Sonny sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I could tell she was thinking hard about something and wanted her to tell me in her own time. She shifted on the couch so that she was facing me with her hands in her lap and so I mirrored her position waiting for her to start.

'Chad?'

'Yes Sonny?'

'Are you gonna tell me what was wrong earlier? I mean you DID say you was going to and I was just wondering...'

'No' I answered abruptly.

Imagine the face of a child who has just been given the most amazing ice cream in the world. It has two scoops on a cone, a crumbly flake wedged in, strawberry juice generously drizzled all over and hundreds and thousands sprinkled on top. Imagine, just as the child goes to take the first lick, the ice cream topples off of the cone. Imagine the look on the child's face, the look of utter incomprehension, hurt and bewilderment as they desperately search your face as to why fate has been so cruel as to steal their ice cream. Sonny wore this face.

'Sonny, I will tell you just... not now.' I said hurriedly- the voice of the father trying unsuccessfully to comfort the child and offer to replace the ice cream. Sonny just stared at Chad silently asking why he was being so cruel.

'I promise' Chad said desperately but truthfully. Sonny watched him with a guarded expression, realised he wasn't lying and smiled again.

'Is it about a girl?' she asked back to her usual self and smiling. Chad laughed.

'Yeah.' Then Chad's expression became more unhappy 'But not in the way you think'

'I could help! I mean I know people and I know girls- especially how they think about boys' Sonny said excitedly.

'You?!' I burst out laughing uncontrollably

'Yes.' She replied offended.

'Sonny.' I replied trying to keep my laughter under control 'You are the definition of innocent, you are not the type of girl who thinks about guys in that way!'

'What? Oh and how would you know Chad? I am 16, and I have a life!'

'Oh please, you've probably never had a boyfriend in your life!' Sonny started to protest 'And if you have, it was from being cute and sweet and happy and _nice_. You've probably never had to full on flirt in your life so how are you going to help with my problem?'

'Are you saying I can't flirt?!' Sonny's anger was building as she was defending herself.

'Munroe, I **know** you can't _full on_ flirt'

'I can!'

'Prove it then.' I challenged smirking, I knew she couldn't.

'Fine, I will!'

'Fine, do it!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good! Hadn't we better... go and... F-find someone...' I trailed off expecting us to go find a guy that Sonny could flirt with to prove me wrong.

Instead Sonny had slid closer to me on the couch and placed her hand lightly on my forearm as she looked up through her long lashes at me. My heartbeat sped. I nervously stood up and stepped back but held my head high to imply I was confident. Sonny pouted, slightly pushing her lower lip out, and then her mouth melted into a seductive smile as her deep brown eyes held mine. She gracefully stood up and sashayed over to me, swaying her hips. She didn't stop until she was pressing her body into mine and looking up at me once again.

'I'm sorry you don't think I can flirt Chad...' Sonny spoke in a husky voice that made my eyes grow darker as she placed her hand on my shoulder and slid it down to rest her thumb in my belt loops. 'After all, Chad Dylan Cooper does deserve the best...' she continued as her other hand reached to the back of my neck and into my hair tugging slightly. It took all of my strength not to moan aloud. Impossibly, Sonny took a step closer pushing me up against the wall I didn't know was there. 'Maybe I could...' then Sonny's voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned in closer to my ear 'Make it up to you... somehow...' I could feel Sonny's lips brush my earlobe and I shivered with pleasure. This didn't escape her notice and she smirked as she pulled back a little. Then her eyes fluttered shut as she began to lean into me, I copied her actions and, feeling inexplicably happy, leaned in towards Sonny. Suddenly, l felt a gust of wind and heard a giggle as I opened my eyes in confusion. I looked around my dressing room for Sonny until I heard my phone beep in my pocket. In frustration, I looked at the screen and pulled up the message.

_Believe me now? ;) See you tomorrow... – Sonny x_

Smiling I replied

_Yeah whatever, and look forward to it ;) – CDC_

Smiling to myself again I thought about the day I had just had, and hoped for more to come. THIS is why I missed Sonny when she wasn't around. THIS is why she's my friend...

**Remember what i said about reviewing...?**


End file.
